


再遇见Meet again.

by guxianzhi11



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Summary: The story of separation and reunion.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 圈地自萌  
> 不要上升正主

Meet again.1

王一博（22）在读大二生

肖战（28）设计师

———————————————————————

时间过了几年

我想 我们都忘了彼此的脸

难道这叫有缘

我没想过 我们会再遇见

故事已经 翻了几页

忽然之间

你忽略的 我忽略的所有细节

当初的猜疑好奇

爱恨痴嗔却已走远

忽然之间

你发现的 我发现的所有改变

当初的微笑眼泪

喜怒哀乐都已抛在昨天 

《再遇见》-苏打绿

深色天空仿佛被人噎住了喉咙，阴沉着脸，催促着某些不好的预兆。

肖战看看表，有些难耐的打着汽车的喇叭，尖锐声此起彼伏地蔓延开来，扩散在拥挤不堪的街道。

八点。

此时家中应该是一副热闹景象。

众人围坐在八仙桌上，抨击的筷子传递着许久不见的熟络与热情。

副驾驶上的手机铃声乍然响起，肖战拿起来，狭窄的车里传来的是男人偶尔的附和。车外弥漫的是抑扬顿挫的嘈杂。

“战战啊，怎么还没有回来啊？”

“这节假日能不堵车吗。妈你们先吃就别等我了。”

“早就吃了还想着一大家子人等你呢！等你还不得等到明年？你王叔叔他们一家人也都来了回来可得喊人啊别跟个木头似的…”

电话被爸抢了去，分贝一如往常的响亮，一高一低，像架小鼓，咚咚地打在肖战的耳膜。

又不是小孩了。

听筒里传来听听哐哐的声音，“哎呦怎么喝多了就这幅德行。”

肖国松爱喝酒。平时一日三餐总要整点小酒下饭，逢年过节更是要大喝一顿。肖战捏捏眉间，“妈你让我爸少喝点。我还有半个小时就到了。我挂了啊。”

还没来得及按下结束通话的最后一秒，无比清晰的一句突然从手机里蹦了出来，“一博这孩子还带了女朋友吧。”

于是肖战想象着的画面一下子跳跃了出来，在男女老少热闹的谈话中逐渐清晰。

“也不知道什么时候交的。哎战战这孩子怎么还没到家。”

“堵车呢。这大过年的，刚从北京回来。”

“你们家战战有出息啊，年纪轻轻的就成了有名的设计师。前几天宋玫还说在电视上看见战战了哈哈哈哈。”

“孩子从小到大的兴趣，也管不了。一博还在读书吧？”

“才大二这小子都把女朋友都领回来了。”

“年轻人，得抓点紧。一博这孩子对感情上心。”

……

碰杯的清脆，父母的问候，亲友的寒暄，唯独总是少了那个曾经在午后休憩时，环绕不散的。

女朋友。

他连女朋友都有了吗？

“嘟嘟嘟-”

车流如堵塞的泥沙被冲散了，车后无数的刺耳的喇叭声提醒着行人再一次的出发。肖战捏捏眉心，有力度地踩下了油门，驰过渐深的夜色。

模糊之中看见微弱的绿灯闪烁。

……

房子是老房子，后来重新装修了。隔音效果非常好。在外面听不见的热闹劲儿在开门那一刹那一下子冲了上来，客厅开了空调，二十六度的恒温包围了肖战有些寒意的身体。

他曾经最不怕冷。可近几年的冬天让他没有空调便熬不过来。

大概是在北方的缘故。

“肖战哥哥你回来了！”说话的是个小孩，七八岁，在同龄人中也算小，只达到男人的腰腹处。

是姑妈家的小孩吗？好久没见都快认不出来了。肖战摸摸小孩的头，牵着往屋里走。

“战战回来了啊。”一大桌子人乌泱乌泱的，一瞬间全朝着自己看过来。肖战裂开嘴笑了笑，依次喊着，“姑妈姑父好。李叔好。”

“李叔我爸呢？”

“喝多了你妈服侍去了。”大过年的还喝这么多酒，肖战皱皱眉，又坐下了。“过年的还喝这么多。”

李常风看了看那人的不悦的神色，笑笑道，“你爸不这样还是你爸吗。”

“在路上还没吃饭吧？快拿双筷子坐着吃。彤彤吃完了去找你一博哥哥去，把位置给肖战哥哥。”

是刚刚那个小孩，偷摸着家长放在一边的手机，一下子窜起来，边跑边叫，“我才不要当电灯泡呢！”闻言的一桌人笑的开怀，“这小孩。”

和往年一样的过年戏码再次上演。肖战夹着菜，一句一句的回答着七大姑八大姨的问题。但今年有些特殊。提问者中多了儿时领居的王叔叔一家。

“战战啊，这几年没见长这么大了。今年二十九了吧？”问话的是宋玫，王一博的妈妈。今年五十，保养的很好，看上去也不过四十来岁。

“二十八。”比你儿子大六岁。

“有女朋友吗？”

“目前还没那个打算 。宋阿姨王叔叔是重新搬回来了吗？”

“上个月搬过来的，在北京住了这么多年老了要回来的。”

“现在回来了，一博也在那边读书的。有时间你们再聚一聚，小时候一博可喜欢你这个哥哥。”

……

所以说是小时候。

空白的四年会催促多少成长。

肖战推开门，想出去吹吹凉风。屋里不算逼仄，但有些闷，很无聊。开了门下意识就顺着小路走。这条路被丛生的杂草覆盖，在笔直的马路边上，不起眼的被人遗忘 。

这条路小时候，也不算小了，那是得有十二三岁了吧。王一博倒是个小豆丁，才六七岁，应该比今天的小孩高一点吧 。每次在自己家蹭完饭后差不多七八点了，天还不算太黑，但小孩胆子小，就那么十几米长的小路，吵着哭着要自己牵着手才能过去。

肖战眯了眯眼，突然看见了离自己不远处闪烁着一星光亮。那人也听到了渐行渐近的脚步声，转了头。肖战停下来，看向他。

山城一月的风不算凛冽，夹杂着细细的雨抚摸在脸上。“王一博。”肖战开口，嗓子闯进去几丝雨。看不清他的脸，微弱的烟火是少年身上唯一的光。

少年有一瞬间的恍惚，以为回到了有些漫长的六年前。

那时他十八岁，会在每一个清晨和午后像现在这样，对那个喜欢的人说，

“嗨，战哥。”

“不是说带女朋友了吗？”

肖战望了望远处的山，灰蒙蒙的，像一团烟。

王一博是蹲着的，肖战偏偏头，可以看到他黑色脑袋中间可爱的发旋。

“啊…她嫌太无聊了，我就送她回家了。”王一博拍拍腿，站了起来，刚刚走过的小路上杂草丛生，裤子上沾了不少枯草屑。

两人对视说话的时候肖战注意到了王一博明显拔高的个子。上一次见面的时候应该没有自己高吧。那都多少年前的事儿了。肖战笑笑。

“你们同居？”

王一博看看问话的人，“怎么可能？ 她也重庆的。”

所以是高中同学吗？还是以前就认识？肖战忍住想去问的渴望，心里却无时无刻不在描摹那个女孩子的长相。是长发吗？长的应该很白吧。眼睛也会很大，还是像王一博这样在夜里也会微微闪着光吗？

为什么一遇见王一博自己就这么矫情了。肖战莫名有些郁闷，得绕过这个话题才行。

“战哥，你是还在北京工作吗？”王一博突然问道。

“开了个工作室。”

“噢…”

“…我之前没在北京读书。”

“在上海是吧？”

“你怎么知道？”王一博突然望向说话的那人，他没有望自己，自己所看到的是好看的侧脸，在几千个分离后的日子中更加成熟，更加让人舍不得挪开视线。

“听王叔叔他们说的。”

……

两人有一句没一句地聊着，彼此想诉说的的太多，真到了见面的时候，反而用沉默来替代了。

王一博话少，小时候就是如此，大人都说这小孩难得，不像一般男孩调皮，安静懂事。现在长大了反而让人觉得有些冷漠。肖战知道如果自己不开口说话，他自然也没有话要聊。

肖战眯了眯眼，觉得吹来的风有些凉，“还在这站着干嘛，不回屋里去吗。”

“…走吧。”

王一博刚刚点的烟已经烧尽了，就在他左脚下，变成了轻薄的灰。“什么时候学会抽烟的？”肖战数着少年的步子，路灯把他的影子拉的细长，像挺拔的枝节分明的竹子。

“高三吧。”在没有你的那几年。

王一博抬头望望天空，冬天的月亮似乎比其余三季的月都要白。

太阳透过看似光洁实际粗糙万分的球体降临到了世人脚下的这片土地，也跨越了难以忍耐的数万光年吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧短小

王一博（15）

肖战（21）

尚好的青春都是你

再遥远 都跟随你

若滂沱大雨

不曾见证

海角相偎依

衣角怎么会

湿淋淋

尚好的青春都是你

没有片刻不想你

【尚好的青春】孙燕姿

如果王一博记忆足够好的话，他一定会记得那天法桐树下的斑驳的碎影，麻雀在细长的电线杆上跳舞，累了便溜到树丛中休息。一簇簇的粉白的紫薇花拥挤着，新种下的波斯菊如西方油画的色彩，泼在泥土上，在阳光下闪着神秘艳丽的光。

他被领到一个比他高了两个头的男孩面前，开了口喊他，“肖战哥哥。”

被叫做哥哥似乎很开心，裂开的嘴角藏不住下唇亲吻的兔牙，肖战摸摸小孩的头，连自己也没想到的是人生从此和这个叫王一博的人有了无数次的相交。

午后的阳光暖人的很，正画着画，不知不觉就有了些困意。肖战没来得及从梦境中脱离，便听到有人在楼下的呼喊。

“战哥！”

从二楼的阳台往下看，粗壮的法桐树下站着一个男孩，穿着白色简单的短袖，露出两节光洁的手臂。头微微扬起，迎着玻璃窗反射的光线，有些刺眼，男孩将手臂挡在额前，似乎是有点害羞，却仍犹犹豫豫地放大了声音。“战哥！你在家吗！”

穿着拖鞋给小孩开了门，肖战笑着去扒拉男孩松软的头发。小初高刚刚放了暑假，男孩不用每天去上课的喜悦溢于言表，一见面就有些兴奋，“战哥我放暑假了。以后可以找你玩，我们可以一起打游戏我还可以教你玩溜溜球。”

“知道啦。”不过我可没工夫和你一个小朋友玩。肖战今年刚刚大二，但上了大学也没想象的轻松。因为在美术设计专业作业会更多，光是稿件作业都有几十张，更别提教授要求每个人都必须上交的设计方案了。

爸妈不在家，肖战把小孩带到自己房间，小孩坐在书桌旁，看着还没完成的线稿，样子还挺认真。

“看什么呢？”肖战去拿了冰淇淋过来，还专门为小孩挑了个草莓味的。

“我不要粉色的。”

“不是喜欢草莓味的吗？”肖战瞅着小孩一本正经的样子觉得有些好笑。

王一博皱皱眉，嘴巴不自觉地撅到一个弧度，左右脸颊的奶膘微鼓，人还非要装作一副小大人的样子，“我是男生，不用粉色的。女生才用粉色 。”

“行，那我替你吃了。”

……

结果被嫌弃的草莓冰淇淋还是被王一博抢过来默默吃掉。

“战哥这是你画的吗？”小孩一边吃东西，一边手也没闲着，摸了摸桌上的稿子，手指上还沾了些铅笔的灰色。

“别给我画摸黑了。这可是要交的作业。”肖战捏捏小孩白净的胳膊，看着没多少肉，摸起来倒是挺软乎的。

“噢。”

“就晓得噢啦。你作业做完了吗你？初中没作业啊？”

“早做完了。”王一博撇撇嘴，又加了句，“在学校就做了 。”

王一博说话的时候也盯着那人，得时刻看着他的反应，于是很满意地看到那人上扬的嘴角，“可以啊王一博。”

肖战拉开椅子，“啊我的作业还没做呢。”

没去接话了。

这样画画安静的氛围再好不过。

王一博看着那人重新坐到那把木色的椅子上，骨节分明的手操控着笔，在纸上肆意游走，一切黑与白的线条来回拉扯，直的弯的，或结成一团，或缠绕分离，在素净的纸上渲染着生命。

看了一会那笔下勾勒出的极具想象力的线条，又不自觉的被创作者所吸引。

虽是在描摹着精细的部分时，躯干也是直挺挺的，没有一份佝偻。舞蹈老师说这样的人就是学舞的料子。

王一博被那微翘的睫毛眨了眨，平时睁得大大的丹凤眼此时乖顺地下垂着，唇角也微微抿着—这是用心投入去做一件事的表现。

嘴唇右下有颗极小极浅的痣，以往都未曾注意到。

今天的阳光格外的灿烂，渗入浅绿色的百叶窗，渗入王一博的双瞳中，使他觉得视线所及的地方都格外清晰。

十五岁的王一博突然心跳的越发快速，他想起来语文课上自己睡的迷迷糊糊的某刻老师点名了一位女同学让她说一个比喻句。

豆蔻年华前后的女孩子最喜欢看言情小说。

他听见有些稚嫩的女声一字一句地念到，“你踏着流星，如千万束光线降临人间。我从中汲取一份微弱的光亮，慰藉这寂寥余生。”

好像突然醒过来了。耳边的一切开始放大了自己的呼吸。胸腔中有一股力量跳动起来，“噗通噗通。”是心动的预兆。

在王一博的十五岁。


End file.
